1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, a touch sensing apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium for minimizing noise on a touch panel.
2. Background
In general, with the development of electronic communication technology, a variety of electronic devices are being provided. The electronic devices have a tendency to have manipulation easiness and a good design. In accordance with the trend, it is emphasized that an input device including a representative keyboard or keypad should be diversified.
The input device has been developed from a data processing by using the input device such as the keyboard or keypad to a touch panel functioning as both an input device and an output device. The touch panel has a concept which commonly designates an input device allowing a user to input data by using no separate input equipments. Regarding the touch panel, data is inputted by directly touching a display panel. The touch panel data input is performed in a simply way and has less malfunction.
In the mean time, with the recent development and popularization of a graphic user interface (GUI) system, a touch screen is now being generally used which allows a user to simply input. The touch screen is implemented by recognizing the location of a touch occurrence on a touch sensor panel and then by performing an action corresponding to the location.
The touch sensor panel may be formed in the form of a matrix comprised of row wirings and column wirings. A sensor or pixel is located at a point where the row wirings and column wirings cross each other. Each row wiring can be driven by a sensing signal. Because electric charges injected into the column wiring by the sensing signal is proportional to the amount of touching, the location of the touch can be recognized.
In general, after a driving signal having a specific frequency is inputted to the row wirings respectively, a signal of the specific frequency is sensed through each column wiring, so that the presence and location of the touch are recognized. However, if noise exists in the specific frequency band due to a variety of reasons, precision of the touch sensing is reduced. Therefore, the frequency of the driving signal, that is, the frequency used to sense the touch is required to be changed.